Question: Vanessa is a gardener. She plants $5$ rows of irises in a garden. Each row has $6$ irises. How many irises did Vanessa plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of irises that Vanessa planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of irises planted in each row. The product is $5\text{ rows of irises} \times 6\text{ irises per row}$ $5\text{ rows of irises} \times 6\text{ irises per row} = 30$ irises